The Notes
by demifanatic123
Summary: Mitchie cant take it anymore. Tess is guilty. These are the notes that these two girls last wrote. Really short Two-Shot. WARNING- CHARACTER DEATH
1. Mitchie's last words

**This is a two-shot that I wrote yesterday. It is very short but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. If I did Mitchie would so be a lesbian and Shane wouldn't even be in it.**

Dear Tess,  
Im sufficating. Thats how it seems anyway. I cant get away from you. Your always there staring at me with cold blue eyes. Your stare making me feel 2 inches small. I dont know exactly when this started. The first year of camp probably. I was submissive to you the biggest part of the summer. Whatever you told me to do, I'd do it. Then at the end of the year, I turned against you. And this infuriated you. I stood up to you in front of the rest of the campers. It took alot for me to do that.

This year I came back to camp feeling confident that I wasnt going to fall under your trap again. I kept to that for the first week of camp. Then you pinned me against the sink in the bathroom and told me that I wasnt off the hook. I tried to push you off but you slammed me back against the sink and captured my neck with your lips. I pushed against your chest. Determined to get you off of me. Determined to make it stop. You grabbed my wrists and pinned them on each side of me. I tried to fight but it was useless. Your stronger than me. You marked me that day, leaving a hickey on the side of my neck. You told me that I was yours and that I was not to fight it. I told myself you were crazy and went on.

I found myself being the crazy one. You texted me two days later and told me to go to your cabin. You got your own cabin this year due to your mom being who she is. I defensessly showed up at your cabin. You pushed me on your bed and claimed my lips as yours. I fought and didnt kiss back. I was trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. You pinned my hands on either side of my head and I found myself giving in to you. I kissed you back. That was the day you took my virginity. The hard thrusts of your hand and the feeling of your lips all over my body stayed with me the next day. My fight was over, I was yours but you werent mine. That isnt how this thing works. Your the domanint one and im the submissive, your the top, im the bottom. Thats how its always gonna be.

You started calling more often, demanding me to come to your cabin. And I couldnt stay away. Every time was the same. You touch me, I dont touch you. You tell me what to do, I listen. You touch a certain place on my body and I moan. Not that I could really help it. You had this control over me like nothing I've ever felt. You were a lion and I was a lamb. I fell in love.

I told you that. You slapped me. You told me that I was nothing but a good fuck to you. Then you decided to show me just why I couldnt be in love with you. You stripped me of my clothes and tied me down to the bed. You violated me sexually so hard for so long until I had climaxed too many times for me to count and I was begging you to stop with tears streaming down my face. My whole body hurt. I was so exhasted that I couldnt even walk back to my cabin. I slept in your cabin that night. I vaugely remembered you saying something about how I am yours and that will never change right before I fell asleep. You did this to me for so long.

Everybody saw a change in me. I wasnt the same Mitchie everybody new. I was cold hearted and claimed to hate music. I stopped singing, stopped playing guitar, I couldnt even look at a piano. I was emotionaly exhasted. I couldnt do it anymore. So I told you that. I said I was done, I was tired of your ways. So you raped me and told me that I would never be done. I was destroyed. I started ignoring your texts an staying at my own cabin at night. I did that for a few days before you got fed up. You came to my cabin when everyone was sleeping, put duck tape over my mouth, and packed me out of my cabin and into yours. You kept me there every night. You made sure to find me everyday right before we were supposed to go back to our cabins and you forced me to go to yours. Eventually I stopped fighting, and I stopped caring. You destroyed me from the inside out and I was just putty in your hands. You could mold and make me to whatever you wanted to. And I didnt care. And you know where that got me? That got me right here writing this letter.

You know where it got you? Reading this letter. How does it feel to know you read the last thing I will ever write? Do you feel superior now Tess?

The last thing I wanna say is, I hate you. I hate you to the core and it's your fault that I am breathing my last breath today. You did this. I'm sure you've made your mom proud now. You killed a 17 year old girl. This is my suicide note. Happy now Tess?

Sincerely,  
Mitchie Torres


	2. Tess's guilty note

**Part two of this short story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

Dear, Well, Anyone who reads this,  
I killed someone. Someone I loved, it wasnt intentional, but I did it. Her name was Mitchie. I treated her badly because I was so scared of the feelings that I was having. I had never been in love before and so I knew I had to stop it. My mom told me love was a bad thing. Thats why she doesnt love me. She has never told me she loved me. Maybe that is why I am so cold hearted. Maybe that is why I cant seem to be nice to anyone. Mitchie told me that she was in love with me and I knew I had to talk her out of it. She couldnt love me. No one loves me. Mom told me that too. I have so much anger built up so I took it all out on Mitchie. Well, Mitchie killed herself, and its my fault. That is why I am a monster.

All my problems came from how my mom raised me. My mom raised me saying "Dont eat too much, I cant have a fat daughter, the press wouldnt like that." I wasnt allowed to eat sugar at all. My mom raised me telling me to never make a mistake. Any mistake that I made never went unpunished. I did something as simple as spilling a drop of milk on the floor and my mom beat me. She hit and kicked me until my whole torso was covered in bruises and it hurt to breath. Never make a mistake she told me. You must never do that. The press will find out.

My mom completely destroyed my self esteem when I was ten. She took me to the store and put me on diet pills. Then she took me to the salon and had then completely make me over. The press cant see my ugly daughter, I have to make you beautiful, She said. Because I wasnt beautiful. It was always about the press and how they would see her. She forced me into singing because I needed to take after her. I like singing sure, but i'm not passtionate about it. My true love is painting. I wanted to be an artist and go to an art school. But mom didnt like that. She said the press wouldnt like that. I had to sing. This was my mom all my life.

My father and mother split up when I was 5. My mom's fame got to her head and she left my dad to go find a richer man that the press would aprove of. My father was heart broken. He took that pain and tried to make it go away with alcohol. By the time I was 6 my dad was an alcholic. He became abusive. On the weekends when I would go to his house, he would shove me to the ground and hit me with random objects in the house. When I turned 12 my father started raping me. Telling me that he was the only person that would ever want me sexually and that I should just accept it. This is one reason why I did what I did to Mitchie. She wanted me. My father still rapes me when I see him. Which is very rarely. I try to stay away from him.

In school, I get bullied. Anyone at camp rock wouldnt believe me considering how I act, but at school I am the pathetic girl who's mother and father dont even love her. They throw things at me and push me to the ground. When I come to Camp Rock it's my escape from all of that. At Camp Rock I am the superior one. I am the intimidating one. The one everyone wants to be. I love it. I embrace it.

I love the feeling of control. Thats why I loved controling Mitchie so much. I took pride in knowing that she would do whatever I told her to. I loved the power that I had over her. The feeling I got from stripping her of her clothes and completely taking control. I was in control of her body, her amount of pleasure, everything. I was in control. I could take that pleasure away from her and dangle it over her head and use it to get anything I wanted. It's sick I know. But thats how it is. I loved and hated the fear I saw in her brown eyes when I took control. Having control adrenalizes me. Thats why I started cutting. Shocking I know. Tess Tyler cuts herself. Proud of me now mom? I hope not. I hope this note gets out to the press so that everyone knows what a cold hearted bitch you are. I want everyone to know how you treated me.

Mitchie I know you are in Heaven reading this. So I want you to know that I'm sorry for what I put you through. I didnt realize how much pain you were in until I read your note. I am sorry. I know I never see you again even though I am about to draw my last breath. I know you are in Heaven and I am surely going to Hell. I mean how could I not? I killed you. I took your life, your youthfullness away from you for my own selfish needs. Im sorry Mitchie. I really am.

What I am doing is tribute to you Mitch. I took your life so I deserve to die too. I love you Mitchie. I always have. Im sorry. Im so so sorry. I love you.

Sincerely,  
Tess Tyler

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
